The invention relates to a gasket primarily adapted for sealing the doors of cooking ovens and more specifically to a novel gasket having one or more air chambers for effecting such sealing.
A removable gasket with a flap hingedly connected along one edge has been previously proposed to provide a seal for oven doors. One such gasket which is adapted removably to be secured to an oven door is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,400. The flat flap of this gasket extends outwardly from the oven face when the gasket is installed so that it will be engaged by the door surface and compressed to form a seal therebetween; however, this flap may not engage fully or tightly along its length to give a complete seal.
The invention provides a gasket with a second section or flap which includes an air chamber. When the oven door is closed and the oven is operating, the oven operating heat expands the air and improves the seal by expanding the gasket thickness between the surface of the door and the oven face.